


Discretion

by Amythe3lder



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flavored Lube, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythe3lder/pseuds/Amythe3lder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's for a case."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start by saying how sorry I am and how tipsy I was. My prompt was "It's for a case."
> 
> So of course I couldn't do johnlock. That would be cheating. Drunk-me has a strong work ethic.

“I’ll admit that I'm still unclear,” Mycroft groaned. 

Greg pulled off and blinked round, innocent eyes up the length of Mycroft’s torso. “It's for a case, cupcake!” he said, his tone bright and not at all convincing. “I really ought to expand my knowledge base about everything, and lube flavours seem a solid place to start.” He maintained eye contact as he took Mycroft back into his mouth.

Mycroft knew his darling was having him on. He also knew other prepositions were likely to apply in the near future, and determined that protesting the validity of Greg’s motives was unlikely to be nearly so nice as this. He figured he could allow the fuzzy reasoning on the grounds that the current projected outcome was favourable. Sometimes it paid to keep his mouth shut and let his lover fill his own.


End file.
